The Example
by demonprosecutor
Summary: Sort of Klavier/Ema. Klavier gives my OC, Richard, tips on flirting using Ema as an example.


DISCLAIMER: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom…for now. And Richard belongs to me – my cute little OC - : D Gah! My first Klema, and it's awful. Oh well, practice makes acceptable-to-put-on-the-internet-without-apologising-first. Oh, and seriously, don't follow Klavier's flirting steps. He probably only did that to annoy Ema.

* * *

Ema Skye stared into the glass, wishing she was somewhere else. Anywhere else. Sitting in a confined cell with Damon Gant would be better than this.

"Why did you drag me here?" she asked to the man in the suit sitting next to her. Dr Richard Orwell glanced up from his newspaper. Why he was reading a newspaper at an office party, no-one would ever know. Richard always read his newspaper, it was just what he did.

"You need to get out more. Science is not your only friend, Ema. You need to get more involved with the rest of the world. Also, I like parties and I'm sick of going to them on my own." He turned back to the article on the Gavinners' new number one hit, despite the fact that Ema had completely vandalised it. Years of being her friend had taught him to read through black marker pen.

"Well, maybe you'd have more friends if you stopped reading that blasted newspaper all the time! What's that article?" She leaned over his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Surprise, surprise: the Gavinners. I _hate_ them. Look at him, flouncing around over there. Who's he hitting on now?"

"Chief Detective Gumshoe's coffee lackey. She's number six. It's only been an hour."

They both went back to being miserable. Ema stared at her full glass of wine, having not touched it at all, and Richard went back to reading the newspaper for the fifth time that day. He was trying to learn the articles off by heart. Again.

"Hallo, Fraulein Detective!" Ema looked up from the glass. He was leaning on the table, grinning that stupid grin. It was obvious he had come over here to tease her.

"What do you want, Gavin?" she asked. Richard looked up from the newspaper.

"Oh," he said, "So, you're Klavier Gavin. I've heard a lot about you. The newspapers seem to love you. The feedback from Ema isn't quite as positive."

"I know she adores me really," Klavier replied, sitting on the table right in front of Ema. She nearly slapped him, but Richard stopped her. He knew what he was doing when it came to controlling her anger. He'd known her since high school – there was a guy in their class who was just like Gavin, and he'd had a lot of practise then.

"What do you _want_, Gavin?" Ema repeated, this time more angrily.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you two were doing over here. I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Fraulein," he said. Ema went bright red.

"No! No way. Richard's just a friend, I met him at school. No, I'm only here because he wanted a new place to read his newspaper." Richard waved, not tearing his eyes from the article on a school cake sale.

"Fraulein, you and your friend shouldn't be sitting here doing nothing! It gives people the wrong impression. You should be out there, meeting new people."

"Oh, I have rubbish social skills. Much like Ema. In fact, she and my sister keep telling me I need lessons in flirting." He turned a page to read about a kitten that saved the world. The cartoon pages were so predictable.

"I could give you some lessons. I'm a pro."

Richard raised an eyebrow and put his newspaper down. This was quite an achievement for him.

"Hey, Fraulein," Klavier said, "You're a girl, right?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll have to call my agent and ask."

"Ja, very funny. You can be my example." Ema glared at him and crossed her arms. Klavier just smiled, as usual.

"Anyway, Herr Richard, the best way to start off is complimenting her. But the key thing is to be able to see what _not_ to compliment them on. For example, Fraulein Detective's dress is very plain and unflattering, so I wouldn't mention that. So, let me see…Fraulein, you must be more adventurous with your wardrobe, you're making this very difficult for me. I suppose the earrings are quite nice, so you'd mention those."

Richard nodded. Ema noticed he was jotting things down on the folded-up newspaper. She could see by her reflection in his glasses that she had gone bright red. She was beginning to wonder if she should go home and change. Was the dress really that bad?

"After that, strike up conversation. Discuss something general and fairly modern, like the music charts or something. Don't get too tied down with your own personal traits – for example, you would try to avoid the subject of newspapers, and Fraulein Detective wouldn't mention science, despite it being her only friend."

Richard muttered something in agreement. Ema sighed – he'd completely turned against her scientific lifestyle since that one tiny incident when she sort of kind of blew up his car. It was an _accident_. Sort of.

"While you're talking to her, add in a few little jokes. Nothing too personal or offensive – for example, I wouldn't joke about, let's say, the fact that our Fraulein Detective failed her forensics exam. That wouldn't be funny at all."

Ema could see Richard stifling a laugh. That had always been his reaction. Ema failed, he passed and ended up with a DR before his name. And he hadn't even revised, unlike Ema, who had skipped breakfast for a week trying to cram all of the information into her head. She knew all of the answers – to the wrong questions.

"Finally, you ask her for her phone number. Try to be very casual about this. Not too casual. And not too sudden – ask her after about seven minutes. Don't time this then interrupt her halfway through a sentence. You don't need to be _too_ exact. Of course, I rarely ask Frauleins for their phone numbers. Usually, they've already asked me."

Ema rolled her eyes. Richard laughed and gave her the evil so-when-was-the-last-time-someone-asked-for-you-phone-number look. She tried to think of a reason why they were friends, but couldn't think of one.

"So," she interrupted, "What will he do when…sorry, I mean _if_ he gets rejected?" She smiled the old it's-pay-back-time smile at him. They had both been working on that since they had met.

"Well, then Herr Richard would mention that he was friends with me. The Frauleins would be all over him." He smiled that stupid smile again. Ema was seriously wishing that she had something heavy to throw at him.

"Well, I guess I should go find someone to test this out on," Richard said, looking around the room. "Ema, who's single around here?"

"Um…left corner, next to the speakers. Red dress, blonde shoulder length hair. Alice Austen." Richard nodded and set off into the crowd. Klavier and Ema stared after him.

"So, Fraulein. How are you?" Klavier said, turning back to Ema.

"Oh, I _was_ fine until you turned up. Thanks for completely humiliating me in front of Richard. He'll never let me live that down."

Klavier looked genuinely shocked. "I thought you didn't mind. You're always going on about how you don't care what I think."

"I don't care what _you_ think. I care what _he_ thinks. Richard lives on my street. He'll tell everyone to keep mentioning it, and they will. Do you know what it's like when your six-year-old neighbour keeps teasing you about your love life? No, I suppose you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't want to hear it. Tell Richard that he can get a taxi back, I'm sick of chauffeuring him around. I'm going home." She downed the glass of wine in one, grabbed her handbag and left. Klavier sat there looking guilty.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

This turned out sounding ridiculous. It's basically only a tester so that I can figure out how to write a decent Klema because I'm _so incredibly bad at them_!! Anyway, R&R, feedback seriously appreciated! :D


End file.
